Starry Night
by Palutena
Summary: Rose and Kanaya go outside to to talk about their relationship under the beautiful night sky.


Rose tip-toed into Kanaya's bedroom, trying her best to be discreet as possible. Kanaya was on her computer as always, having a conversation with one of her pals. Kanaya could feel the presence of Rose come in, even if she was being as quiet as a ninja. Without turning her head, she opened her mouth to point out Rose.

"You aren't very secretive, Rose." She said in a calm tone, her eyes still on the screen.

Rose pouted playfully, waltzing on over to Kanaya and put an arm on her shoulder. "You're no fun!" She replied. Kanaya rolled her eyes, a small smile forming on her face.

Rose's eyes went to look down at the screen, squinting.

"Kanaya, why don't we do any fun stuff anymore…?" She asked with yet another pout, flicking a piece of lint off Kanaya's shoulder. Kanaya turned her head around to look at Rose, a smile of comfort on her face. "We could. I'd thought you never ask. I'd be delighted to."

Rose gave a tiny smirk at Kanaya. "Why don't you put on something nice?" Kanaya asked Rose. "Of course, my love." She replied, walking out of the room. Kanaya watched her exit the room gracefully. And thus, she waited patiently for her lovely Rose to come back.

Rose wandered in the room with a newly sewn dress, definitely made by Kanaya. Rose steps up to Kanaya, twirling around to show Kanaya. The jade-blood smiled, clasping her hands together in joy as she saw how good it fit Rose. She gushed.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" asked Lalonde. Kanaya admired her body features. "Certainly." she replied.

Kanaya got up from her chair with a grunt, walking up to Rose and hold her hands, swinging it around. Boy, did she look flawless. Rose went on her tippy-toes to give Kanaya a smooch on the cheek. Her face went a nice shade of light green, smiling. She kissed her back. After that, they decided to go out for a nice walk.

The stars shimmered amongst the beautiful night sky, The moon had some sort of glowing aura around it, making the dark sky yet even more admirable. Kanaya and Rose still held hands. There was no clouds around, making them all they saw a masterpiece of stars surrounding the moon.

They found a nice place to sit on a field they had found. They let go of hands to wipe away the leaves that had fallen on the grass. As they sat down, they resumed their hand-holding.

"Kanaya-" Rose started. "Kanaya's head turned to Rose and she arched a single brow. "What is it, love?" she replied. Rose hesitated to ask her, worrying that she might find this one question she was about to ask ignominious. "Do you really love me?" she asked in a low tone, already humiliated without question. Her head lifted, her eyes looking away from Kanaya to look at the starry sky.

Kanaya looked at Rose as if she asked something ridiculous. "Rose, that's completely nonsensical." She replied, laughing a tad bit. Rose rolled her eyes playfully, but then quickly went back to being rather serious about it. "Kanaya, I'm being serious about this." Rose went on top of Kanaya, now sitting on her lap. Kanaya wrapped her arms around Rose's waist, nodding. She cleared her throat. "I understand."

"It seems as if you're always on that computer of yours. It seems like an eon since we did something fun." She said, looking deeply into Kanaya's eyes as her voice trailed off slowly.

Kanaya pouted, hanging her head in major guilt.

"I'm sincerely sorry, Rose. I'm just dealing with a lot of stuff lately. Karkat dragged me into all of his problems, really. I'm so sorry that you had to say something like that to me." Kanaya's face went flush.

This made Rose's heart go aflutter, her feelings melt. It was so satisfying to hear her girlfriend say something like this. And she always knew that Kanaya was so brutally honest. All the time. Kanaya leaned in for a loving kiss. Rose's ears went red, so had her face, and puckered her lips to smooch Kanaya lovingly.

Their kiss increased in lust as Kanaya played with Rose's hair. Her eyes fluttered, smiling as the kissing session kept going on. And on. And on. Rose broke off the kiss, trying to gasp for a breath of hair. The shine from the moon revealed on how much Kanaya was blushing. It was so pretty to see her numerous tones of green. A trail of saliva formed between their mouths when Rose pulled away. Kanaya turned on Rose very much. And Rose turned on Kanaya as well.

Kanaya rubbed her hands on Rose's hips. "You're astounding, you do know that, right?" She pressed her lips against her neck, planting little kisses onto her, very careful and cautious to not sink her sharp fangs into Rose's flesh. The blood would leak down her neck and ruin the dress that Rose wore. Rose groaned softly under her breath. She giggled at her comment. "Indeed. You look beautiful as always, my Kanaya…" she replied, leaning in to resume their kissing as Kanaya removed her mouth and raised her head away from Rose's neck. As they kissed, Kanaya laid down on the ground as Rose topped her.

After that, the night sped by as Kanaya and Rose were bonding under the sea of stars.


End file.
